


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 22

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deafened, Explosions, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Language, can take place pretty much any season, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: One moment Lance is sniping sentry on some random Galra ship, trusting his team to protect his front, and the next he hears a frantic cry from Pidge before her comm shorts out.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 22

One moment Lance is sniping sentry on some random Galra ship, trusting his team to protect his front, and the next he hears a frantic cry from Pidge before her comm shorts out.

There’s a great roar in the distance and the hallway quakes. Lance freezes in place as the sound rolls closer like thunder. A flash of light blooms and Lance can feel the heat and taste the smoke and scorch as it heats his throat and lungs.

 _Shit_.

He retracts his Bayard and breaks for it; then rounds a corner and bunkers down just in time as a sentry is sent flying past him.

The explosion hits fully and he’s knocked down from the force of the blast waves. His Paladin armor and flight suit protects him from the worst of the soundwaves that otherwise would have liquefied his organs. But in his panic Lance forgets to turn off the sound in his helmet and the sound is indescribably loud as his world is filled with violent booming and quakes that rattle his teeth and bones.

When everything settles, there’s ash, soot, and bits of debris everywhere. Even a support beam is laying on the ground. Lance tries to stand and immediately falls back down. His ears are ringing, the noise blocking out all other sounds. He tries to yell for help or to see if anyone needs help but nothing comes out. Is his voice–? He puts a hand to his throat and speaks. He feels the vocal cords vibrate but there’s no sound. He can’t hear _anything_.

Shit shit _shit_.

Standing is impossible, he can’t even make it to his hands and knees without falling over. His balance is shot too? He might have blown out his eardrums. Terror is starting to grip him. He’s a sitting duck out here and a sentry can just sneak up behind him and finish him off.

Lance grips the wall and forces himself to stand, gritting his teeth as he braces his bruised body against the warped metal. The hallways are in shambles and he can’t believe the ship is still intact after something like this. He staggers along, kicking around rubble but can’t hear that or his heavy footsteps. It’s like there’s wads of cotton stuffed in his ears, giving the world an unnatural muteness. He can’t even hear himself _breathe_.

He turns on his comms which, according to the helmet’s visor display, is still operational. Since he can’t hear them reply if he talks to his team (wait is Pidge okay? He remembers her voice before the explosion), he activates his armor’s SOS tracker instead, then leans against a tucked in corner of the wall and slides down to sitting. He hopes Pidge and the others are alright.


End file.
